vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Minwu
Summary Minwu (Known as Ming-Wu in Japan) is a supporting playable character in Final Fantasy II and the main protagonist of Soul of Rebirth. He is a royal mage that serves Princess Hilda of Fynn before his journey to Mysidia. He claims it is "his fate" to deliver the Ultima Tome to the heroes and dies in doing so. He finds himself in Raqia, which he mistakes for Jade Passage in the beginning of Soul of Rebirth. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Minwu/Mindu (Ming-Wu in Japan) Origin: Final Fantasy II Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, White Wizard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Energy Blasts (in the form of Ultima), Barrier Creation, Adept with numerous weapons and styles of combat, Elemental Manipulation (of the Fire, Darkness, Ice, Holy, and lightning variety), Teleportation and Dimensional BFR (via Teleport and Warp latter capable of sending the targets to the void), Life and Magic absorption (via Drain and Osmose respectively), Matter Manipulation (via Flare), Status Effect Inducement (via Stun and Blind), Statistics Reduction (via Curse), Soul Manipulation (Was capable of interacting with and killing souls), Death Manipulation (via Death), Rage Power (via Berserk), Statistics Amplification (via Blink, Protect, Shell, and Wall), Size Manipulation (via Mini), Power Nullification (via Silence), Durability Negation (via Swap), Petrification (via Break), Transmutation (in the form of transforming others into a regular toad), Poison Manipulation (in the form of Scourge), Mind Manipulation (in the forms of Confuse, Fear, Fog, and Sleep), Time Manipulation (in the forms of Haste, Slow, and Stop), Healing (Mid-Low via Regeneration scale, in the forms of Cure and Life), Resistant to the following: Fire, Ice, Thunder, Poison, Perception Manipulation, Paralysis, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Size, Curse, Fear, Memory Manipulation, Sleep, and Death (the Ribbon allows the user to resist all forms of elements and status ailments) Attack Potency: Moon level (Fought and defeated the Heaven form of Emperor Mateus) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with the party against Mateus) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable of Josef by the end of the game) Striking Strength: Moon Class (The party is shown capable of harming Dark Emperor Mateus with physical attacks) Durability: Moon level (Can survive a direct hit from the Emperor's Starfall XVI, which is stronger than the Starfall X done by the Hell avatar) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended human melee range with staves/swords/spears/axes/etc, tens of meters with long bow, likely tens to hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Various staves, swords, daggers, and bows. Most notably Stardust Rod. Intelligence: Gifted. Minwu is exceptionally knowledgeable when it comes to the laws of nature and the land. And acts as a wise mentor to the protagonists. Was also an adept leader throughout the Soul of Rebirth where he lead the party against the Emperor of Heaven. Weaknesses: None notable Note: Little canon information is available in regards to what magic the party may or may not possess. Thus, it is up to the thread maker to specify what sort of magic, if any, Minwu has at his disposal at the start of a match. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire:' Minwu casts fire on the target. *'Blizzard:' Minwu casts ice on the target. *'Thunder:' Minwu casts lightning on the target. *'Scourge:' Minwu poisons his target. *'Drain:' Minwu saps some health from the victim and gains some health back. *'Osmose:' Same as Drain, except it's for magic instead of health. *'Flare:' A non-elemental spell that deals damage to the target by setting off a fusion reaction. *'Sleep:' Minwu puts his target to sleep. *'Stun:' Minwu paralyzes his target. *'Stop:' Minwu freezes his target in place, preventing them from moving for a certain amount of time. *'Confuse:' Minwu's target goes wild and attacks everything they see, including themselves. *'Blind:' Minwu casts darkness upon the enemy to prevent them from seeing. *'Curse:' Minwu debuffs his target's attack and defense. *'Toad:' Minwu turns his target into a toad. *'Break:' Minwu petrifies his target. *'Death:' Minwu casts a spell that instantly kills the target. *'Warp:' Minwu banishes his target into another dimension, or teleports himself away. *'Berserk:' Minwu enrages his target, increasing their attack power exponentially. *'Haste:' Minwu speeds time around him, making him faster than before. *'Aura:' Minwu makes the target very effective against certain types of creatures. *'Cure:' Minwu heals his target. *'Life:' Minwu revives his target. *'Esuna:' Minwu cures any status ailments on his target. *'Barrier:' Minwu casts a spell on himself to make himself resistant to matter, fire, mind, lightning, death, poison, body, and ice magic. *'Blink:' Minwu increases the evasion of the target *'Protect:' Minwu increases the defense of the target. *'Shell:' Minwu increases the magic defense of the target. *'Dispel:' Minwu removes protective barriers from the target. *'Mini:' Minwu shrinks his target *'Silence:' Minwu makes the target unable to use magic by silencing them. *'Fog:' Minwu inflicts amnesia on the opponent. *'Slow:' Minwu slows time around his opponent, making them slower. *'Swap:' Minwu swaps his health and magic with his target. *'Fear:' Minwu makes his opponent fearful to the point that they'll run away from battle. *'Holy:' Minwu casts holy magic on the target. *'Ultima:' Minwu casts the ultimate magic spell, heavily damaging all enemies. After beating the Arcane Labyrinth dungeon, Minwu can potentially have access to either Revive or Destroy, the respective ultimate magics in the White and Black Magic school, respectively, but he cannot possess both. *'Revive:' Minwu casts the ultimate white magic, bringing his enemies and allies back to full health, reviving them at the cost of all his magic power. *'Destroy:' Minwu casts the ultimate black magic, bringing his enemies and allies destruction, eliminating all but the most powerful enemies and himself, at the cost of all his magic power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Wizards Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 5